Lunarian
Lunarians are a race of (usually) humanoid beings that live on the Moon. They are enemies of the gems and routinely attempt to capture them and take them back to the Moon. Lunarian vessels take the form of cloud-like platforms carrying a large number of lunarians. These vessels always emerge from “sunspots” – black portal-like apparitions resembling inkblots that appear in the sky. Appearance and physiology Most lunarians appear as ethereal humanoid figures with a strong Buddhist motif. Their entire body is white, and they seem to be made of a semi-solid cloud-like substance, as when injured they disperse like smoke. The lunarians who come to the Land to attack the gems are split into two types: “sheens” and “disparates”. Sheens are gigantic figures, towering over the disparates. They are always holding a large bowl which is used to collect the pieces of gems. They also have a shining halo around their head. Normally sheens do not engage in combat; however some sheens noted to be "new types" contain weapons within their bodies which they deploy upon being cut open. Disparates are human-sized and carry various weapons; usually bows and arrows, but sometimes other weapons like javelins. Sometimes they are seen playing instruments just before they enter combat. A lunarian vessel always has one sheen and many disparates. Like the gems, these lunarians have no discernible sex characteristics. They also have long Buddha-style earlobes, and their white eyes lack pupils (or rather, their eyes have rolled back into their head, hiding their pupils from view). Their clothing has a pink or yellow shading. On the Moon lunarians are shown to be able to change their appearance using what appears to be a shapeshifting ability. This is most clearly demonstrated with Prince Aechmea; who frequently changes his clothing, hairstyle and body features like magic. Lunarians are immortal, but in a different way to the gems; when “killed” they simply regenerate on the Moon. Some lunarians are shown to have rabbit ears and/or tails. It is eventually revealed that the lunarians are in fact the mutated souls of humanity who wound up trapped on the Moon, unable to move on to the afterlife. Shiro Shiro is a unique lunarian who takes the form of a giant six-armed humanoid covered in white fur. He has three pairs eyes and an additional larger eye on his forehead. His mouth has protruding fangs. He has a long fluffy tail which normally forms a halo. When injured he splits into smaller copies of himself rather than dispersing. When cut down enough he splits into 108 puppy-like creatures with varying numbers of eyes. In this state he is harmless; however when brought together the puppies can recombine into Shiro’s larger form. Board Pieces The board pieces take the form of tiny shards with a single eye and comical stick-figure arms and legs. Their method of attack is to chip away tiny pieces of the gems, and then throw the pieces as projectiles to knock off more pieces; eventually wearing the gems down through attrition. Professor The “professor” is a humanoid lunarian resembling the human woman who created Kongo-sensei. Her face has been replaced with a flower-like structure, and her right leg with what looks like a wooden stick or pegleg. She has a tattered white labcoat and long white hair. She makes no attempt to attack the gems, speak, or even move from the location where she was dropped. She is noted to be a forgery by Kongo-sensei . Psychology The lunarians that attack the gems are utterly inscrutable. They never make any attempt to communicate, and appear to be almost mindless in their attacks. Their motives for trying to capture the gems are unknown to them. On the Moon it is revealed that they are remarkably human in their personalities and behaviour, and have their own ancient civilisation and culture. The reason they do not speak on the planet because the air is unpleasant for them to breathe. The lunarians on the Moon are very human-like and exhibit a broad range of personalities; from the cheerful and ditsy Semi to the charming, manipulative and seemingly self-loathing Prince Aechmea. They experience immense dissatisfaction with their current situation, unable to be rid of the restless nature of humans and weary of existence. Their ultimate goal is to get Kongo-sensei to pray for their souls so that they can finally pass on. Gallery houseki_lunarians_1.jpg|Standard lunarian entourage houseki_lunarians_playing_instrument.png|Lunarian playing flute houseki_lunarian_decapitated.jpg|Morganite decapitating a lunarian houseki_lunarians_heliodor.jpg|Heliodor arrows being deployed from lunarian's body houseki_lunarians_attacking.jpg houseki_lunarians_vessel.jpg|Lunarian vessel being approached by Kongo-sensei houseki_lunarians_main_figure_sheen.jpg|The main figure (sheen) of a lunarian vessel houseki_lunarians_gem_weapon_sapphire.jpg|Lunarian weapon (with teeth made of sapphire) houseki_lunarians_shiro_anime.jpg|Shiro (anime) houseki_lunarians_sunspot.jpg|Lunarian "sunspot" lunarian_lets_hair_down.png|Lunarian letting their hair down on the Moon lunarians_true_nature.png|The lunarians showing their true natures Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Variable Sapience Category:Unknown Gender Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Spirits